Noble metals have been used as electrodes which find application in potentiometric, amperometric and various other electrochemical procedures. Platinum wire electrodes in particular have achieved wide usage. More recently platinum inlay, silver billet and gold button electrodes have partially replaced the more conventional wire electrodes.
The noble metal electrodes heretofore available, however, have been relatively expensive. In addition such electrodes are not particularly durable, especially when in the form of fine wires. Another disadvantage of noble metal electrodes is that they are easily poisoned due to absorption of organic and other impurities upon the noble metal surface.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to provide an improved type of noble metal electrode.
Another object of this invention is to provide a less expensive electrode which can be used instead of the noble metal electrodes currently in use.
Another object of this invention is to provide an electrode which is more durable than present noble metal electrodes. an electrode which is not easily poisoned.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following detailed disclosure and description.